


Ravaged (Hunted Book Three)

by JJstories



Series: Hunted [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJstories/pseuds/JJstories
Summary: How do you change the ending of a game that isn’t yours? It’s his game and he’ll do whatever it takes to make it end the way he wants. He’ll ravage my whole world until there’s nothing left but ash and blood. My first mistake was thinking I could fight him. I couldn’t. I can’t. He’s the predator and I’m the prey. He’s the hunter and I’m the hunted. This only ends one way.





	1. Prologue

    I underestimated the darkness of the forest. The moon is nowhere to be seen and the darkness is pressing in on all sides. My feet slip on the wet Autumn leaves as I run. The cold evening air shocks my lungs as I inhale faster. My heart beats frantically, it’s life or death. Adrenaline is coursing through my veins as I force myself to run faster. A growl cuts through the air and my whole body goes on red alert. I can’t stop. Stopping means sacrificing myself to whatever fate has in store and fate has never been kind to me. Dark, red blood oozes from the between the fingers pressed to my side. Each drop is like a message, one that ultimately means the end of my existence. I try to will myself to move again, but the pain is unbearable. His face looms over me and my body goes numb as time stands still. This is it. This is the end. I tried and I failed. It isn’t death that scares me, but the pain that comes with it. Like a knife twisting in my spine, it erases every thought from my head. My vision fills with dark spots as the world starts to come back into focus. When the spots finally clear, fear consumes me. Like a demon that robs me of my senses, the darkness wraps around me. The only sound in the room is my heartbeat. I know he’s here though, waiting for me to acknowledge him. Waiting for me to speak his name into the air like a believer summoning their god. My mouth is dry, and I parch my lips. I can feel the drops of blood clinging to them.

“Asher.”

The darkness shifts as a man steps out of the shadows.

“Hello, Sweet.”

He walks around me slowly, his steps quiet.

“I see you still haven’t learned your lesson.”

I lock my lips, the blood lingering on my tongue as he crosses in front of me.

“And what lesson would that be.”

He stops in front of me, his eyes locked on mine. As he bends down, my whole-body tenses waiting for him to strike. His lips graze my ear and I can smell that metallic twang of blood coming off of him.

“That I _own_ you.”

His hand squeeze my throat and I am left gasping for air when he lets go. I lower my head taking a few breaths to regain my bearings. I lick my lips before spitting out the blood that has filled my mouth.

“You don’t.”

I whisper the words at his back, sure that he heard them. He turns to face me once more, his head cocked to the side in question. He studies me for a moment before making a gesture for me to explain.

“You don’t own me. Maybe you did at one point, but not now and not ever again. So, do whatever you want to me but that won’t change. You don’t own me, Asher.”

The smile that once played on his lips, slowly fades as he realizes that I’m being serious. He studies me once more as if waiting to see if I’ll break the façade. I don’t and it only takes a second for Earth-shattering rage to overcome him. He flies across the room and I bite my tongue to keep from crying out in pain. His icy cold hand grips my heart as his eyes meet mine.

“You think I don’t own you? You think that everything you are, have been, and will be is your own doing?”

He squeezes again and this time I cannot help but cry out.

“ _I_ control the narrative. _I_ decide who gets to play the game. _Me._ _I_ can end it all whenever I want. End _you_ whenever I want.”

Fighting against the pain, I look up at him. As our eyes lock, I clench my teeth before breathing out the words.

“Do it.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Months Earlier…**

_Esme’s scream of agony fills the air as she hits the knees._

_“Carlisle?” Alice whispers._

_We all stand frozen in shock and grief as we stare down at the head of our leader surrounded by the broken glass from the window. Pure, animalistic rage burns through my veins like a fire, white hot. Without thinking, I run to the door and crash through it and into the outside world. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Kai are not far behind me as we head towards the growls that vibrate through the air. As I open my mind up, Seth immediately reaches out._

_“Mia…”_

_“You killed him.”_

_“Mia, what are you talking about?”_

_“He wanted nothing but peace between us and you slaughtered him like the wild animals you are.”_

_“Mia, we didn’t…”_

_We reach the clearing, the Cullens and I on one side and the pack on the other._

_“I gave you a chance. I asked you to hear me out. To stand down or be put down. Instead you killed an innocent man. A man who wanted nothing but to continue the harbor peace between his people and yours. You want to go to war. Then let’s go to war…”_

I shoot up from my spot on the bed, sweat covering my body. The sharp pounding in my head lets me know that yet another nightmare has plagued my subconscious. Stumbling to the bathroom, I down two aspirins before glancing up at the mirror. Another nightmare, another sleepless night. I splash water on my face before grabbing a towel and drying off. Walking back to my room, I toss the towel in the laundry basket before heading downstairs. Edward is coming out of Esme and Carlisle’s room.

“How is she?” I ask, nodding at the door.

“Heartbroken and vengeful. She wants the wolves to pay for what they’ve done.”

I nod in understanding as Edward and I go join everyone else. It’s been three weeks. Three weeks since the wolves tossed Carlisle’s head through the window. Three weeks since Asher killed Sam. Three weeks since I shattered my heart into a billion pieces and left Seth behind…and three weeks since I declared war on the wolves. The memory replays over and over in my mind like a song on repeat. I can still hear the growls that filled the air, smell the blood that ran in crimson streams on the ground. Edward’s hand on my shoulder brings me back to the present before I get too far lost in the past.

“You okay?” he asks.

I take a deep breath before answering, “yeah. Just…thinking.”

“We can still make this right, you know. Carlisle would have wanted peace, not war.”

“Carlisle’s desire for peace is what got him killed. He wouldn’t fight back and he ended up dead,” I say.

“Blind rage is what got Carlisle killed. The same blind rage that has you going to war against your people, your brothers…Seth.”

I freeze and turn to look at Edward, who meets my eyes with ease.

“He’s out there, isn’t he?” I ask.

“What do you think?”

“Edward…”

“You’re the love of his life, Mia.”

I sigh before running a hand through my hair, “I know.”

“Then fix this. End this before it begins. Before it gets worse. Carlisle…Carlisle wouldn’t have wanted this, not for him. he wouldn’t have wanted his death to ruin centuries of peace.”

“I know, but I don’t know what else to do. They killed him, Edward. Killed him and threw his head through the window. How am I supposed to let that go?”

“You’re not, but there has to be some other way. Going to war with the wolves isn’t going to bring Carlisle back. More people are going to die if this continues. Just think it through, that’s all I’m asking,” Edward says.

He walks away and I stare at his back until it’s out of sight. I open the door and sit down on the steps before closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths. It’s a full five minutes before I can acknowledge the presence in front of me.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I don’t really think that is any of your concern anymore.”

My eyes open and meet an all too familiar pair of dark, brown ones.

“Mia…”

“You shouldn’t be here, Seth.”

I get up and have the door halfway open when Seth’s hand pushes it closed above me.

“Mia.”

His hand is on my waist and I take a deep breath. I can feel his breath hitting the back of my neck. All I want to do is sink into him, but I can’t. Not after everything.

“Turn around.”

I shake my head, “afraid that my voice will give away the rush of emotions I’m feeling.”

“Mia, please.”

“No,” my voice cracks and I wince.

Closing my eyes, I lean my head against the door. I can feel him brushing the hair away from my neck, his lips at my ear.

“Mia, please. Just…just look at _me._ ”

My resolve breaks and I turn around to face him; he brushes the hair from my face. We are so close that I’m sure he can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

“What can I do to fix this? Fix us?” he asks.

I blow out a breath and his hand moves from my waist to the other side of the door, trapping me between his arms.

“Let me fix this.”

I shake my head, “you can’t.”

He growls, “so you’re just giving up? Just like that, you’re quitting on me…on us?”

“They killed him, Seth.”

“He killed Sam, Mia.”

I shake my head and he sighs before stepping away from me. The cool air leaves goosebumps on my skin where his heat once was.

“I can’t believe you’re still choosing them over us. We’re supposed to be your family…I’m supposed to be your…your…”

He lets the word fall away.

“You were, but things change. People change.”

“People don’t change that much, Mia. You can’t just turn off what you feel for me,” he says.

He steps towards me again, his hands cradling my face. His lips brush mine.

“Tell me that you feel this. That this is still real. That this isn’t over. That we aren’t over.”

I bring my hand up to cup his face, my heart breaking all over again.

“Seth…”

“Chose your family. Choose me…just choose me.”

I bite my lip to keep the tears from falling as I step away from him.

“I am choosing family. If you loved me, you would understand that.”

“Those…those things aren’t you family. We are. Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Emily, and…and Sam; we’re all your family. Not those…those bloodsuckers.”

“Those _bloodsuckers_ risked their lives to keep me safe…to keep you all alive after I attacked you. If it wasn’t for those _bloodsuckers,_ you and I wouldn’t be standing here having this conversation because you would be dead.”

“Mia…”

“And in case you forgot, I’m half _bloodsucker.”_

“Mia…”

I shake my head, “we’re done here. I suggest you leave before the so-called bloodsuckers make an appearance.”

“Mia…”

“I believe she told you to leave, mutt,” Emmett says stepping onto the porch.

“Not without talking to Mia,” Seth says.

“She’s done talking to you, now I suggest you leave while you still have the ability to walk,” Emmett says, cracking his knuckles.

“Mia…”

“Just go, Seth. There’s nothing for you here.”

He takes one last look at me and glances over at Emmett before sighing and disappearing into the trees. I take a deep breath before allowing Emmett to pull me into a much-needed hug.

     _No doors. No windows. No way out. Every second is a living hell. All around is the infinite expanse of darkness except for a single lightbulb dangling above his next victim. The knife in his hand gleams in the light as drops of blood hit the floor beneath it. He sets the knife down on the table before slowly walking around his next victim._

_“Gabriel Wolfe. The great and mighty alpha of the Quileute wolf pack.”_

_Shake his head, he laughs._

_“You know I used to think you were the greatest alpha alive. I admired you so much. I would have followed you over a cliff, Wolfe. All you had to do was ask. Now though? Now, I see you for what you really are.”_

_He plunges his hand into Gabriel’s chest before grasping his heart and pulling him up. His lips are at Gabriel’s ears as Gabriel struggles to breathe._

_“A weak, washed up, has been that doesn’t know when to quit. So, let this serve as a reminder, Wolfe.”_

_He closes his hand tighter around Gabriel’s heart._

_“you might have been alpha before, but there’s a new big down running the show and he doesn’t take to kindly to those who get in his way.”_

_He lets go of Gabriel’s heart, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. That smile fades though once a glob of blood and spit lands on his face. Gabriel gives a short laugh before looking up at Asher and spitting more blood on the ground._

_“That the best you got, reject?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, part three has officially begun! I'm so excited for you guys to read it. Thank you all for being so patient with me! Happy reading-Jess


End file.
